


A Collection of HoneyKustard

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nicknames, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Stretch, Red, and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.





	1. Couch Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Requests OPEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRED BY [polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> imagine your ot3 sharing an apartment. persons a and b have been together for a while but choose to share an apartment with person c to cut down on costs. the apartment only has one bedroom, though, which persons a and b share.
> 
> person c says it’s fine if they sleep out on the couch, even though persons a and b show concern (c says there’s nothing they can do about it, anyway so why worry)
> 
> this goes on for a while and eventually persons a and b just invite person c to sleep with them

Stretch groaned, rolling his shoulders and listening to the audible creaks that resulted. Hanging his head, he peeked at the digital clock he'd set up on the coffee table. Two hours until work and he felt like he'd barely slept one-hour last night. He could barely think through the fatigued fog in his skull.

Hauling himself up and holding in a groan for his sore legs since he could hear movement coming from the bedroom just down the hall. The last thing he needed was to rehash the argument of who got to sleep on the bed or the couch or who could share what and with who. It was enough that Red and Sans allowed him to move in with them in exchange for some help with the rent, even offering to split a larger half of the rent between themselves.

They had owned the apartment before they'd asked him to help out and really it was Red and Sans who had done him a favor all those months ago.

After Blueberry had moved out to attend community college with his friend Salphys, Stretch through a series of bad decisions and mishaps ended up sleeping on park benches for a couple weeks. It had been just his luck to be found by two of his friends one night. Serious luck he would admit after he got over the mortification of being shaken awake at midnight with Sans' panic-stricken shouting in his ear and Red's livid scolding as they dragged him back to their apartment.

Stretch shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing some eggs and a skillet to throw a quick breakfast together for them all; as per their arrangement.

He was lucky that all they asked for was some meager rent and to help cover cooking at least one meal a day depending on their shifts. He felt guilty enough, feeling the weight of being a freeloader on his shoulders, so he had insisted that they being a couple and all keep the bedroom for themselves.

The couch wasn't old or cheap but it definitely wasn't luxurious and after so many nights his bones were really giving him some trouble. Stretch bit back a hiss as he shook the pain, shoulder twinging. Looks like he'd be popping more painkillers today.

Plating the eggs and throwing a few pieces of bread in the toaster, he walked over to his make-shift bed and put down Red and Sans' plates before going back to grab his own. The toast popped and he buttered his with honey and Sans' with strawberry.

The sight of it made him smirk. He could already hear Red lasciviously teasing Sans about only needing to ask to get a little something before work while licking his fangs with a similarly colored tongue. And Sans becoming a flustered ball of blue adorable as though Red didn't constantly make such remarks every single day.

"… aw fuck." Stretch groaned, tossing the knife in the sink. He really had to stop imagining those two like that… they were in a relationship. They were old friends. Even if it felt as though he'd never disconnected from them after high school. And what was the saying? Distance makes the heart grow fonder? Time had certainly served to make his friends much more attractive that he remembered them being.

It made his decision to sleep on the couch, _alone_ , a very wise choice indeed.

"Stretch?"

Too sore to be startled, Stretch turned with food in hand, "morning." and felt his mood lift exponentially at the sight of Sans.

Sans was peering over the countertop with a small frown, expression completely out of place in the happy face, sloth kigurumi he was still wearing. Best birthday present decision ever. "morning. you're… up… you okay?"

Technically? "oh, yeah." He held up the strawberry toast and tightened his jaw, forcing himself to keep any pain out of his voice as his shoulder protested the movement again. "hungry?"

The sharp narrowing of Sans' eyelights told him he hadn't been successful. Sans stared at him in silence for a moment, some thought dancing within his sockets. Then with a sigh, he smiled and took the slice of bread, "starved."

He followed Sans into the living room and kicked his blanket and pillow to one side of the couch. Red was already seated in the recliner, clicking through the channels for something to watch as they ate. He stifled a chuckle at panda kigurumi _Red_ was wearing, albeit with his hood down and suit partially unzipped to expose the white t-shirt underneath. Stretch settled on the couch beside Sans and as a rerun of Rick and Morty started, they dug in.

Their morning routine was almost soft in it's slowness. Stretch knew he had work soon but he felt zero urgency or stress about it. They piled their dishes into the sink, soaking them for easier cleaning later. Stretch returned to the living room to put his pillow and blanket in the closet and found them already gone with Red watching him from the recliner.

Stretch wandered about the living room, ignoring the intent eyelights drilling into his back, gathering his clothes. When he left the bathroom, now dressed, Red was joined by Sans. He snorted to himself, picturing Red dragging Sans into his lap. It was a common sight.

"alright, guys. i'm gonna head out early, claim some of those donuts. want me to bring back any?"

Red and Sans merely exchanged a glance. Then Sans smiled up at him, "actually… do you want to take a seat? Red and i, well, we need to ask you something."

Shrugging, he took a seat on the couch, breathing out deeply as his legs and spine protested, "sure, what's up?"

Sans opened and closed his mouth a few times, a torn expression on his face. Red watched that spectacle for a moment or two and then rolled his eyelights.

"do yer wanna sleep together?"

Stretch felt his Soul freeze in his chest and felt justified in his reaction when Sans made a choked sound and looked equally as flabbergasted. Surely Red hadn't meant that. Sans' reaction proved it!

"well… well that's not how, uh, i wanted to ask it but…"

Stretch stared now at Sans and the light blush of blue on his face. Wait…

Sans looked up at him with a small smile, "do you want to sleep in our bed? with… with us?"

' _…holy shit._ ' Stretch kept his expression still, hiding his hope that Sans meant what he thought he meant. "like… together?"

Sans nodded, kneading at the fabric covering his hands, showing the hope Stretch could hear in his voice, "yeah."

"together… together?"

"for fuck's sake." Red groaned, breaking their stare. "we l-like yer, yer dumbass. an' yer fuckin' miserable on that piece of crap couch! we see yer limpin, ain't stupid. yer can sleep with us tonight, i-if yer want too."

Stretch answered immediately, faster than his mind could compute the reasons to refuse, "yes. yes, i would like that."

Sans beamed, sliding off Red's lap and climbed onto the couch next to him. Stretch slid an arm around Sans and felt a part of him relax when Sans eagerly leaned into him. Red reclined in his armchair, smirking and Stretch realized how hot his face was when Red winked at him saucily.

"good choice, honey."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"so, what brought this on exactly?"

Red raised a brow and then snickered as he made his way into the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, Stretch realized before looking down at Sans who had begun to chuckle as well.

Sans patted his chest, his uniform he thought with a moment of panic. Shit, he was _late_ -!

"it's Saturday, pal."

"… _oooh_. damn it."

"yep."

"coulda slept in. sorry"

_Clink_

"aw, we still love you, honey."


	2. Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't pretend you haven't thought of your life without me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm totally using the angst dialogue list from lazy-safetastic-13's tumblr blog. this is #75!

"… what the _fuck_ do yer mean yer _leavin'_?"

Sans didn't look up from the quilt laid across his lap, "it's already done. my room will be ready by tomorrow morning."

The dead silence of their living room was heavy and each breath Sans took felt like inhaling smoke, burning his throat and sockets. He wouldn't cry. He had to stay strong, had to do this _now_. Break it clean and finally, finally end this facsimile of a relationship.

He'd spent too long pretending that this could be forever.

Hands, larger and stronger with longer fingers which meant that it was Stretch who had not spoken since he'd made his announcement, tenderly took his in a warm grasp.

"Sans… you don't have to do this. we can make it work. haven't we been making it work? we love you."

Sans closed his sockets to keep the fire burning behind them at bay and he kept silent to stop the sob in his chest from betraying him.

"that's why i have to do it." He forced out, "because i can't keep doing this to you."

"sweetheart," Oh, Red sounded so desperate, grasping at anything, "yer ain' makin' us do anythin' we don' want ta!"

Sans let the warmth of their love, their stubborn care over himself and his fragile body wash over him. He'd never fully recovered from his low HoPe and now that he could barely walk without resting every five minutes he'd had enough of watching their self-sacrifices. How could he claim to love them if he let them waste their lives tending to his deterioration?

Trips cancelled, acceptance letters to colleges and jobs thrown in the trash, and money they could never quite keep saved due to his unpredictable health.

Waking up from his now hours long naps to an empty house where Stretch and Red would return flushed and smiling from another date without him was what had forced him to accept a reality he'd been trying to forget.

He knew they loved him. That was why he admitted himself to the Ebott Care Facility, a place for monsters with low enough HoPe to affect their physical bodies and where the kind headmistresses Toriel had told him all about their programs and activities. It was a good, kind place where his health would be monitored and attempts to improve it could be made daily; and he would be free to leave whenever he chose.

Papyrus had insisted on checking it out after failing to dissuade Sans from his choice and came back disappointed but admitting that it seemed like a lovely facility with staff that truly cared about their patients.

Everything was in order.

Sans lifted his head, taking a deep breath and ignoring the wetness in the corners of his sockets, smiled at them with all the love he felt in his Soul, "this is for the best. i love you both so much… but don't pretend you haven't thought about your life without me."

The stricken look on their faces told him the truth and when Red finally collected himself enough to glare at him, _hurthurthurt_ the only thing in his eyes, only to crumble into tears the second he tried to speak, Sans lifted his hands, beckoning them.

He was embraced by Stretch and Sans curled his arms around Red who stumbled into his lap making sounds to break his Soul. They clung to him and he held them just as close as the hours passed, knowing it would be the last time.

Sans whispered softly until the tears falling on his hands and skull ceased, "it's okay. it's gonna be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire :3

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
